


Love is all around

by Doralice



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Avengers Family, Avengers Feels, Blow Jobs, Brutasha is endgame, Cunnilingus, F/F, F/M, Foot Jobs, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Masturbation, Missing Scene, Multi, Natasha Romanov Is Not A Robot, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Natasha Romanov-centric, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Sex As Character Study, Sex Pollen, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:46:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25729165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doralice/pseuds/Doralice
Summary: (kind of) 5+1: cinque volte in cui Natasha ha aiutato i suoi compagni di squadra e una volta in cui i suoi compagni di squadra hanno aiutato lei.(E se dai tag avete capito quello che penso, avete capito bene)Questo è un omaggio alla squadra originale degli Avengers, che sono cinque più una.È un omaggio alla Brutasha, che è stata gestita in maniera vergognosa.Ma sopratutto è un omaggio a Natasha, che meritava assai di meglio.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Natasha Romanov, Clint Barton/Laura Barton, James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson, Jane Foster/Thor, Natasha Romanov & Avengers Team, Natasha Romanov/Avengers Team, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark (mentioned), Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Wanda Maximoff/Vision, past James "Bucky" Barnes/Natasha Romanov, past Pepper Potts/Tony Stark - Relationship
Kudos: 5





	Love is all around

**Author's Note:**

> Stavo scrivendo il capitolo 8 di Call me by your scent, quando mi sono venute in mente un paio di storie brevi, fastidiose come sassolini nella scarpa. Quindi, siccome non ho mai un cazzo di tempo se non tipo dalle 23:30 alle 2 di notte, tra un pargolo che si sveglia e una gatta che rompe i coglioni e tutto il mondo che complotta per deconcentrarmi… e siccome ho bisogno di affrontare il capitolo 8 con la mente serena, perché già mi sto scompensando emotivamente da sola a scriverlo… ecco, adesso mi tolgo almeno questo sassolino, così forse riesco a procedere meglio.
> 
> Dunque, questa è una one-shot, ma ho deciso di dividerla in due capitoli perché mi sembrava più logico così. Scriverla si è rivelato catartico quanto complesso... ma ehi, non siamo mica qui per pettinare i My Little Pony!
> 
> Buona lettura!

_I feel it in my fingers_

_I feel it in my toes_

_The love that’s all around me_

_And so the feeling grows_

~ ~ ~

**Parte I**

______________________________

~ Uno ~

_Dicembre 2009, Budapest_

La safe house era come qualunque altra safe house: un buco fatiscente in un palazzo di periferia, con la moquette che si scollava, il vetro rotto di una finestra tappato con un pezzo di cartone e i topi che grattavano tra le intercapedini dei muri.

– Casa dolce casa! – declamò Clint chiudendosi la porta alle spalle.

Natasha si lasciò cadere su una poltrona dalla tela macchiata.

– Lo chiami tu Fury? –

Lui scosse la testa: – Tocca a te. –

Lei mise su il broncio.

– Ah-ah. Non mi freghi. – Clint frugò in uno dei borsoni e ne pescò un cellulare usa e getta – Tieni. – glielo lanciò – È tutto tuo. –

Lei lo prese al volo: – Allora tu prepari da mangiare. E fai il letto. –

– Esigente. – sbuffò.

– Possiamo sempre scambiarci i compiti, sai? –

– Cosa vuoi per cena? –

Natasha sogghignò mentre digitava il numero sulla tastiera. Prima faceva quella chiamata e prima si levava il problema. Quella missione era stata una grandissima rottura di palle fin dal principio e non sembrava affatto migliorare, se Fury aveva intenzione di rifilare loro altre missioni del genere Natasha aveva tutta l’intenzione di chiedergli un aumento.

Venti minuti (e un aneurisma) dopo, le mani di Natasha distruggevano il cellulare con esagerato entusiasmo e lo lanciavano nella spazzatura. Clint evitò saggiamente di pretendere il primo turno in bagno e il resto della serata trascorse in un silenzio carico di stanchezza. Si fecero la doccia, si rattopparono le ferite tra un boccone e l’altro di quello che Clint era riuscito a cucinare, pulirono e sistemarono le armi per il giorno dopo. Si arrampicarono infine sul letto.

Per mera abitudine, Clint accese su un canale a caso la vecchia TV a tubo catodico. Stavano trasmettendo un cartone animato e nessuno dei due aveva neppure la forza di pensare di cambiare canale. Si addormentarono così, con i dialoghi in ungherese a fare da sottofondo e i colori accesi proiettati sulle pareti sporche del monolocale.

La prima volta che venne svegliata, fuori era ancora buio pesto, l’unica fonte di luce era lo schermo statico della TV. I rumori della città erano quelli ovattati della notte, per cui Natasha poté presumere che fossero passate solo poche ore. La causa del risveglio giaceva sulla sua natica sinistra: nel sonno Clint le aveva piantato una mano sul sedere. E non era uno di quei movimenti casuali che potevano verificarsi dormendo insieme: le stava proprio palpando il culo. Oh, beh. La mattina dopo avrebbero avuto di che ridere – per lo meno _lei_ avrebbe avuto di che ridere. Natasha agitò i fianchi per scostare la mano e Clint si svegliò di soprassalto.

– Scusa! – borbottò – Cazzo… credevo che fossi Laura, scusa. –

La sua risposta fu un pigro grugnito per segnalare che era tutto a posto, e si riaddormentò quasi subito.

La seconda volta che venne svegliata, i tram avevano ripreso a circolare, per cui dovevano essere almeno le quattro e mezza del mattino. Clint la stava abbracciando come faceva di solito quando dormivano insieme, e fin lì era tutto nella norma. Non era del tutto nella norma che stesse anche cercando di ingropparla attraverso il pigiama.

– Clint… –

Lui brontolò qualcosa nel sonno e impresse maggior vigore alle spinte.

Gli diede una gomitata: – _Clint!_ –

– Oddio l’ho fatto di nuovo? –

– Eh, sì. – Natasha si girò a guardarlo con circospezione – Che ti prende? –

Lui si sfregò la faccia tra le mani.

– Scusa. È che… – sospirò forte e Natasha si preparò alla valanga di parole – Hai il suo profumo, Laura ha quel profumo… che cos’è? Lo shampoo? È uguale. Mi ricorda lei. E mi manca, quanto cazzo mi manca! Ha il termine fra due settimane, lo sai, e io ho già saltato Natale e sicuro salterò l’ultimo dell’anno, mi ucciderà se non sarò lì quando nasce la bambina… ma questa missione è una merda e, cazzo, mi mancano da morire! Non ce la faccio più a stare via così a lungo, non le sopporto più queste missioni… quando eravamo solo noi due era un conto, ma adesso c’è Cooper e fra poco arriverà Lila e non ce la faccio, Nat, non ce la faccio… sono qui, è il mio lavoro, ma vorrei essere lì, vorrei dormire con lei, abbracciarla, sentire la bambina. E tu hai il suo profumo… –

Mordicchiandosi un labbro, Natasha soppesò attentamente le sue parole. Il loro lavoro non lasciava molte scappatoie a situazioni come quella.

– Mi ha consigliato lei quello shampoo, sai? –

– Sì? – Clint voltò la testa sul cuscino e le rivolse un sorriso debole – Allora è colpa sua. –

Natasha si accigliò: – Oh, andiamo. Non è mai colpa della moglie. –

– Giusto. È colpa del marito. –

– Dell’altra donna, Clint. È sempre colpa dell’altra donna. – lei sospirò teatralmente – Ti devo insegnare proprio tutto? –

Si guardarono nella penombra della stanza e Natasha era piuttosto sicura che lui avesse colto. Ma ovviamente non fece niente. Si rigirò per dargli nuovamente le spalle, allora, e per sottolineare l’implicito invito gli afferrò un braccio e se lo portò attorno alla vita.

– Nat… –

– Sssh… così svegli il bambino. –

Natasha lo sentì distintamente sopprimere un verso di sorpresa.

Ci volle un po’ prima che Clint si decidesse, ma d’un tratto il braccio sulla vita non fu più un peso inerte e la schiena di Natasha venne coperta dal calore del suo torace, le loro gambe si allacciarono. Per incoraggiarlo, spinse il bacino all’indietro: l’erezione era sempre lì e adesso le premeva in mezzo alle natiche per tutta la lunghezza.

Allora lo sentì affondare il volto tra i capelli e aspirare e, finalmente, ricominciare a strusciarsi contro di lei. Natasha lo aiutò in silenzio, intrecciando le dita con le sue e muovendosi a sua volta, andando incontro al suo ritmo, seguendo il crescendo del suo respiro.

Quando venne, Clint fu silenzioso. Questione di abitudine, immaginava Natasha. Era sempre così, lui: discreto e silenzioso, i sensi proiettati sull’obbiettivo.

Così, in silenzio, Clint la strinse forte a sé: le sue braccia come fasce d’acciaio attorno al corpo minuto e la sua fronte premuta sulla nuca. Solo il suo respiro spezzato e il tremore del corpo indicavano quello che stava succedendo. Natasha avvolse le braccia attorno alle sue e lo strinse a sua volta, lo strinse fintanto che ne aveva bisogno.

Appena riprese fiato, Clint si alzò dal letto. Natasha ascoltò i suoni rassicuranti del suo migliore amico che si muoveva per l'appartamento. Che andava verso il bagno, accendeva la luce, faceva scorrere l’acqua per lavarsi. Che pescava dal suo borsone un pigiama pulito e lo indossava. Infine, che si rimetteva a letto.

Natasha percepì il materasso sbilanciarsi dietro di sé e udì il rumore delle vecchie molle che protestavano. Sentì il calore del corpo di Clint avvolgerla di nuovo. Una mano le scostò i capelli e delle labbra si posarono sulla spalla a lasciarle un bacio. “Grazie” dicevano quelle labbra, in silenzio, sulla sua pelle. Non gli chiese come stava: le bastava sentire il suo respiro stabilizzarsi e le sue braccia farsi pesanti di sonno.

Clint era la sola persona che poteva permettersi di fare cose del genere con lei. Per Natasha non certo era un vanto, questa sua fobia del contatto. Faceva il paio con la fame di affetto e insieme non erano una buona combinazione. Ma il tocco di Clint era qualcosa che trascendeva ogni sua paura o esigenza. Loro due si incastravano come se fossero stati gemelli separati alla nascita. Natasha si fece piccola nel calore del suo abbraccio e si addormentò pensando che Laura era una donna fortunata.

In un’altra vita, probabilmente loro erano amanti. In un altro universo, forse era lei che stava a casa con un bambino grembo, ad aspettare il suo ritorno.

______________________________

~ Due ~

_Maggio 2013, New York_

Mentre faceva atterrare il Quinjet nella baia di lancio della Torre, la sola cosa a cui Natasha riusciva a pensare era il suo benedetto letto. Era stata una missione di routine, niente di speciale né di particolarmente complesso, ma si era arrabattata da sola per quasi una settimana, mangiando male e dormendo peggio. Decisamente aveva bisogno di una doccia e di ficcarsi sotto le coperte fino a data da destinarsi.

Lungo la strada verso i suoi alloggi incrociò Tony di ritorno dal laboratorio. Normalmente non avrebbe dovuto sorprenderla trovarlo a zonzo per la Torre a – diede un’occhiata all’orologio – un quarto alla mezzanotte. Il pattern di sonno di quell’uomo era praticamente una barzelletta. Ma quella non era una sera qualsiasi.

– Romanoff. – la salutò.

– Stark. – Natasha gli fece un cenno con la testa – Che fai ancora sveglio? Domani è il grande giorno. –

– Non riesco a dormire. –

– Mh. Insonnia da eccesso di caffeina? –

Tony le scoccò un’occhiata stanca.

– Direi che è più il tipo di insonnia che ti prende quando sai che domani ti apriranno in due per levarti dal torace il dispositivo che ti ha tenuto in vita per cinque anni, durante un’operazione a cuore aperto mai eseguita nella storia umana. –

Natasha finse un'espressione consapevole: – Oh, _quel_ tipo di insonnia. –

– Già, quello. –

Si scambiarono uno sguardo ironico.

– Dopo mi faccio uno spuntino. – gli disse fermandosi davanti alla porta dei propri alloggi – Ti aspetto in cucina? –

Tony scrollò le spalle: – Non posso mangiare dopo la mezzanotte. –

– E notoriamente hai un'avversione per la luce. Se ti bagni cosa succede? –

Lui si grattò la testa andando a scompigliare i suoi già disastrati capelli.

– Vuoi scoprilo davvero? Insomma, _Gremlins_ ha un che di gore per essere un film per bambini… sapevi che hanno dovuto creare il PG-13 per valutarlo? –

– Non è il gore che mi spaventa, ma la prospettiva di dover avere a che fare con molteplici Tony Stark. –

– Molteplici Tony Stark _malvagi_. – puntualizzò lui.

Risero insieme. Natasha lo osservò dalla vano della porta: le sue occhiaie erano più evidenti che mai.

– Pepper? –

– C'è stata un'emergenza alla sede della costa ovest. – sospirò sfregandosi gli occhi – Tornerà col primo volo del mattino. –

– Mh. – Natasha lo squadrò con aria critica – Vattene a dormire Tony. –

– Ecco qua. Quanti problemi, quando bastava questo. La voce severa della Santa Madre Russia. –

– Smettila di lamentarti. Quando Pepper non c'è sono io che mi prendo cura di te. –

– Che? – gesticolò verso la sua testa – Pensate che avere i capelli rossi vi renda intercambiabili? –

– Il _buon senso_ ci rende intercambiabili. – puntualizzò lei inarcando un sopracciglio – I capelli rossi sono solo una piacevole aggiunta. Come un grazioso fiocchetto sul regalo. –

– Smettila di cercare di stordirmi con le tue chiacchiere. – le puntò un dito contro con aria petulante – La verità è che se Pepper fosse qui si prenderebbe cura di me in _tutt'altro_ modo. –

– Mi spiace, ma dovrai accontentarti della voce della Santa Madre Russia. –

– Sei senza cuore! Non posso nemmeno bere fino al collasso né prendere sonniferi, lo sai? –

– Santo cielo, Tony, quanto sei lagnoso! – sbuffò alzando gli occhi al cielo.

– Un minimo di pietà! Un uomo chiede solo un po' di amore… –

– Sono certa che la tua mano destra sia piena di amore. –

– La sinistra non è da meno. Sai che sono ambidestro? Pepper può raccontarti qualcosa in proposito. – Tony mosse le mani davanti a sé – D'accordo, conversazione al limite della molestia. Vado a guardarmi un porno. A meno che… –

Ridacchiando, Natasha gli chiuse la porta in faccia: – _Buonanotte_ Tony. –

Circa mezz'ora dopo, con i capelli ancora umidi acconciati nelle solite trecce che si faceva per andare a dormire, e addosso una vecchia maglietta over-size dei San Francisco 49 fregata anni prima a Clint, Natasha era mezzo infilata nel frigorifero alla ricerca del succitato spuntino. Non aveva molto appetito, ma non mangiava da ore e non era piacevole essere svegliata dalla fame. Prevenire è sempre meglio che curare.

Si preparò un panino al burro di arachidi e un bicchiere di latte. Poi le cadde l'occhio sull'onnipresente barattolo di caramelle. Perché no? Pescò un lecca-lecca alla ciliegia. Un po' di dolcezza nella vita non guastava mai.

A piedi nudi uscì dalla cucina, diretta di nuovo ai propri alloggi, ma si bloccò a metà strada. Giù nella pent-house la TV era accesa. Natasha occhieggiò dalla balconata interna, sapendo già cosa aspettarsi.

– Ehi. –

Sprofondato nel divano, Tony ruotò la testa e la guardò con aria torva.

– Ehi. – rispose, o sarebbe meglio dire grugnì.

– Il porno a funzionato? –

Tony gesticolò nella vaga direzione del proprio inguine: – Tu che ne dici? –

Natasha represse una risata. E poi sospirò – povero Tony. Le era bastata un’occhiata per valutare la situazione e capire che di questo passo nessuno dei due avrebbe dormito. Lui per ovvie ragioni, lei perché non era capace di lasciare a sé stesso un suo compagno di squadra. E se per lei non sarebbe stato un problema passare la notte in bianco, non ce la faceva nemmeno a pensare di lasciare Tony a sé stesso in un frangente simile.

Così Natasha fece il giro della balconata e scese giù, raggiunse il divano e si sedette all’altro capo.

– Cosa guardi? – gli chiese mentre si metteva a mangiare il suo spuntino.

– Vorrei poterti dare una risposta. – rispose atono, lo sguardo fisso sullo schermo – Secondo te è un reality o un mockumentary? –

Masticando il suo panino, Natasha strinse gli occhi in direzione della TV.

– È un documentario sulla risalita dei salmoni. –

– Oh, merda, credevo di aver tolto il porno! –

A Natasha andò di traverso il latte e Tony le rivolse un sorrisetto compiaciuto. Oh, la conosceva bene quell’espressione. Lui sarà anche stato fedele a Pepper, ma niente l’avrebbe fermato dal piacere di flirtare. Di tanto in tanto il suo ego aveva bisogno di una lucidata – a volte anche di qualcosa di più, se lui non fosse stato così irrimediabilmente onesto nelle sue relazioni. Tuttavia, è risaputo: in condizioni estreme le persone si trovano a compiere azioni estreme.

Natasha scartò il suo lecca-lecca e si sistemò meglio sul divano, allungando le gambe fino a toccare con i piedi le cosce di Tony. Troppo stanco ed emotivamente provato per tenere su come si deve la sua eterna facciata di scaltra superiorità, lui non riuscì a nascondere un certo stupore.

– Lo sai, non mi stai aiutando affatto, con la tua… – gesticolò tra di loro – con questo _atteggiamento_ da Lolita. –

Natasha si tolse di bocca il lecca-lecca con un suono umido.

– Dipende dai punti di vista. –

Alzò i piedi e li posò sul suo grembo.

– Punti… di vista. Uh? – Tony batté le palpebre un paio di volte in direzione dei suoi piedi – Cosa stai facendo? –

Natasha sfregò i piedi tra loro come per scaldarli, andando inevitabilmente a strusciarli sul suo pacco. Tony si mosse sulla seduta, aspirando l’aria tra i denti.

– Cosa sto facendo? –

Inclinò la testa di lato e lo guardò con aria innocente, il lecca-lecca stretto tra le labbra.

– Era pura ironia quella di prima, eh. –

Era pura ironia, ma Tony non si scostò da lì né cercò di allontanare i suoi piedi. Anzi, una mano salda si chiuse su una caviglia di Natasha, quasi temesse che lei cambiasse idea e decidesse di interrompere il contatto. 

– Sai cosa si dice dell’ironia? –

Deliberatamente, strofinò un piede su tutta la lunghezza della sua erezione. Tony strabuzzò il occhi e si lasciò sfuggire un mugolio acuto.

– In senso freudiano, – Natasha prese a muovere i piedi in lente, sistematiche carezze – l'ironia serve ad esprimere idee che violano la censura dei tabù. –

Tony reclinò la testa all’indietro, lo sguardo fisso su di lei. Respirava forte con la bocca schiusa e la osservava incredulo. Natasha sostenne il suo sguardo per tutto il tempo.

– Gesù, sei… mh… – si schiarì la voce, saettò lo sguardo dal suo volto ai suoi piedi – Sei brava. –

Gli sorrise educatamente: – Grazie. –

– Pre- … _ngh_ … prego. Posso ricambiare in qualche modo? –

Dalla caviglia, la sua mano scivolò su per la gamba e fino al ginocchio. A Natasha piacevano le mani Tony: avevano il tocco abile e sicuro di uomo che sa quello che vuole e come ottenerlo. Ma quel momento non era per lei, era per lui. Solamente per lui.

– Un’altra volta, magari. –

Si scambiarono un’occhiata consapevole.

– Lo metto in conto. –

E Natasha sapeva che diceva sul serio.

Annuì e, come se quel semplice gesto gli avesse tolto anche l’ultima delle inibizioni, Tony si lasciò finalmente andare alle sue attenzioni. Fece un profondo sospiro e Natasha vide tutta la tensione accumulata in quelle ore – in quella giornata, negli ultimi mesi – lasciare il suo volto. A quel punto tutto divenne sorprendentemente semplice.

Tony emise un gemito liberatorio quando venne, gli occhi che roteavano all’indietro. Si inarcò sul divano e poi ricadde come una bambola di pezza, il respiro pesante e un accenno di sudore sull’attaccatura dei capelli.

Si voltò verso di lei, ammutolito e ancora ansante. E Natasha si scoprì a sorridere compiaciuta: non era da poco lasciare Anthony Edward Stark senza parole – e senza fiato. Sopratutto, non era da poco rubare a Tony tanta franchezza. Una serie di emozioni gli attraversavano il volto e lui riuscì a comunicargliele tutte, rassicurandola su quanto era appena successo.

Adesso anche Natasha poteva rilassarsi, farsi accogliere dal divano, lasciarsi andare alla malinconia. Sentirsi vulnerabile come si sentiva Tony senza Pepper in una notte come quella, senza tuttavia concedersi alcun dolce ripiego per sé. Nessuna consolazione. Sapeva che Tony si sentiva in debito, ma no, non l’avrebbe riscosso.

In un’altra vita, probabilmente erano amanti. In un altro universo, di certo lui era un attore di cinema muto e lei una ricca ereditiera, suo amore segreto e impossibile.

______________________________

~ Tre ~

_Novembre 2013, New York_

A metà del secondo giro, una grossa goccia le cadde sulla guancia. E poi un’altra e un’altra ancora. Natasha alzò il capo per scrutare il cielo. Va bene che era Novembre, ma le previsioni meteo davano soleggiato per tutto il giorno sulla Grande Mela. E invece eccoli lì: degli enormi, minacciosi nuvoloni grigi che andavano ad accumularsi proprio sul centro città.

Quando un lampo squarciò il cielo, accompagnato da un tuono che fece tremare gli alberi attorno, Natasha capì che per quella mattina avrebbe dovuto abbandonare i sentieri di Central Park e ripiegare su un tapis roulant. Alzò il cappuccio della felpa e scappò verso l’Avengers Tower.

 _Squish-squish_ facevano le sue scarpe da corsa sul pavimento lustro dell’androne, _clack-clack_ facevano i suoi denti da quanto freddo aveva. Natasha si levò la felpa e la strizzò mentre raggiungeva la palestra.

Mezz’ora dopo, con il tapis roulant impostato su “percorso in salita” e Ravel sparato nelle cuffie, aveva finalmente riacquistato una temperatura corporea normale. Forse il suo programma giornaliero non era del tutto perduto.

 _Crash_ fece qualcosa alle sue spalle. Per lo spavento, Natasha quasi inciampò sui propri piedi. Spense il tapis roulant e si levò le cuffie, voltandosi alla ricerca del fonte del rumore.

– Thor? –

– Sto bene! – lo sentì gridare da sotto i resti di ciò che doveva essere stata una panca multifunzione.

Borbottando tra sé in russo che dubitava stesse poi così bene, Natasha lo raggiunse e si chinò accanto a lui. Thor sbuffò via i capelli dalla faccia e fissò il soffitto con espressione avvilita.

– Sto bene. – ripeté al vuoto.

Natasha lo squadrò: poteva un semidio avere un aspetto miserabile? Poteva, indubbiamente. Ne aveva la prova sotto gli occhi.

– Quindi. – si schiarì la voce – È colpa tua se la mia corsa a Central Park è stata rovinata. –

Lui le rimandò uno sguardo colpevole che un pochino la impietosì. Ma solo un po’. Perché – che diamine! – i piaceri nella vita di Natasha erano davvero pochi e semplici, ed era mai possibile che questo alieno millenario non avesse ancora imparato a dovere come controllare i propri poteri?

– Sono desolato. –

Natasha strinse le labbra e sospirò con rassegnazione. Non aveva alcun senso tenergli il broncio.

Sapeva della faccenda di Greenwich, ovviamente. Tutto il mondo ne era a conoscenza. Quando una malvagia entità aliena piomba sulla Terra e tenta di scatenare un’apocalisse universale, la cosa non passa esattamente inosservata. Natasha non sapeva con precisione ciò che era successo, ma non era importante. Aveva le conoscenze – e sopratutto le capacità – di leggere oltre la fredda cronaca degli eventi, oltre i numeri e le statistiche della battaglia, oltre le parole criptate dei documenti riservati dello S.H.I.E.L.D.

Più per supporto morale che reale, gli tese la mano. Lui la afferrò e si rialzò tra gli ingranaggi della panca, facendo un gran baccano. Natasha osservò prima lui e poi oltre le finestre: il temporale ancora infuriava sulla città. Thor era un semidio e lei era solo umana, ma l’addestramento a cui era stata sottoposta e le prove che la vita le aveva messo davanti erano state disumane. Così non le era poi tanto difficile leggere una divinità e trarre le dovute risposte.

– Ti va di allenarti? –

Lui aprì la bocca ma restò muto, sul volto una buffa espressione di confusione che lo faceva assomigliare ad un grosso cane confuso.

Lo rassicurò con una pacca sulla spalla: – Prometto che farò piano. –

Thor scoppiò a ridere fragorosamente.

– D’accordo, amica mia. – annuì sorridente – Alleniamoci. –

Con calma, si posizionarono sul tatami.

– J.A.R.V.I.S. abbassa le luci e metti su qualcosa di adatto, per favore. Uhm... Twenty One Pilots? –

– Mi sembra un’ottima scelta, signorina Romanoff. – commentò l’A.I.

Dalle casse uscirono le note di attacco di _Stressed Out_. Natasha prese a dondolarsi sui piedi. Thor fece un passo di lato e lei mimò il suo movimento. Gli occhi fissi l’uno sull’altra e i fulmini fuori che lampeggiavano, si trovarono a girarsi attorno in una spirale. Quando Thor ingaggiò, prevedibilmente per primo, Natasha non fece fatica a schivarlo.

– Come sta Jane? È un po’ che non si vede. –

Thor emise quello che a tutti gli effetti sembrava un penoso guaito e mostrò il fianco, permettendole di coglierlo di sorpresa con uno sgambetto. Mentre fuori il concerto di tuoni raggiungeva un picco notevole, là dentro un semidio rovinava a terra.

Natasha si allontanò di qualche passo e lo osservò rialzarsi. Quando lui si voltò a guardarla, l’aria giocosa con cui avevano iniziato quella cosa era svanita.

– A casa tutto bene? – gli chiese con tono casuale – Tuo padre come ha preso il doppio funerale? –

 _BOOM_ , fece là fuori un tuono. Le finestre vibrarono e a Natasha si rizzarono i capelli.

Thor si acquattò e l’afferrò per una caviglia. Lei glielo concesse: si lasciò trascinare a terra, per poi colpirlo in faccia con un piede e agganciare le gambe alle sue. Ruotò su sé stessa facendo leva, evitando così che la massa di Thor le crollasse addosso, e gli afferrò un braccio, bloccandolo giù. Per la bellezza di dieci secondi, il tempo che gli ci volle per riprendersi dalla sorpresa e reagire.

– Sei abile. – commentò dopo aver ribaltato le posizioni – Pochi sono in grado di cogliermi in fallo. –

– Grazie. Anche tu non sei male. –

Natasha era minuta e in certi casi questo era tutto tranne che uno svantaggio. Riuscì a liberare un braccio dalla sua presa e a tirargli capelli.

– Ouch! Questo è barare! – protestò.

– No. _Questo_ è barare. – ribatté pizzicandogli il fianco.

Con una risata che scosse entrambi, Thor scattò di lato. Rotolarono insieme sul tatami e Natasha si trovò a cavalcioni sopra di lui. Posizione perfetta per insistere nella tortura.

– No! No no no no! Ti prego! Cosa mi stai facendo?! –

– Mi stai dicendo che ad Asgard non sapete cosa sia il solletico? –

– Di solito… ngh... – Thor sobbalzò sotto di lei, a Natasha sembrava di essere ad un rodeo – Non ingaggiamo attività simili fuori dalla camera da letto. –

Natasha si bloccò immediatamente, le sopracciglia schizzate in alzo e la subitanea realizzazione che ciò che sentiva sotto di sé _non era_ una delle sue cosce.

– Per voi è un… _preliminare_? –

– Oh, sì. – Thor ansimò – Ma non devi sentirti in imbarazzo, amica mia. Non potevi saperlo. Voi midgardiani siete diversi. Jane... la prima volta che noi... – si schiarì la voce – Ebbene, ho scoperto in maniera simile che per voi è differente. –

Natasha si portò una mano alla bocca per soffocare una risata. Il potente dio del tuono che cerca di sedurre una donna… facendole il solletico.

– Ti chiedo scusa. – le disse con sguardo lontano, tutto il divertimento improvvisamente sfumato – Non è così che dovrebbe comportarsi un compagno di allenamento. –

– No? – lei chinò la testa di lato e lo osservò con curiosità – E come dovrebbe comportarsi? –

Thor la guardò in silenzio e là fuori, da qualche parte, le nuvole si fecero più scure e dense.

– Come dovrebbe comportarsi Thor Odinsonn? – Natasha posò le mani sull’ampio torace e fece scivolare le dita sui muscoli tesi – Dio del tuono e della fertilità, erede al trono di Asgard, protettore di Midgard... –

Thor si mosse sotto di lei e un fulmine cadde vicino alla Torre, illuminando per un attimo i loro volti nella luce tenue della palestra.

– Sei ancora un semidio? – lo sferzò, con la voce dura e con le unghie che scivolavano lentamente sui fianchi e giù, fino al bordo dei pantaloni.

Thor soffiò tra i denti, gli occhi accesi di luce azzurrina. Fulmini azzurri danzarono attorno a loro, crepitando e caricando l’atmosfera di elettricità statica. Natasha infilò due dita nel bordo dei pantaloni e tirò, per poi rilasciarlo con uno schiocco.

– Sei ancora _degno_? –

Thor tese la mano e con un sibilo sordo Mjölnir fendette l’aria. Appena lo ebbe in pugno, roteò il polso e lo piantò a terra accanto a sé. I fulmini si quietarono, assestandosi in calme onde elettriche che lambivano l’aria attorno a loro.

– Ovunque io vada porto solo dolore e distruzione. – disse, la voce un rombo talmente profondo da poter competere con i tuoni là fuori.

Lentamente, sotto lo sguardo circospetto di Thor, Natasha allungò una mano verso Mjölnir, senza tuttavia osare toccarlo. Piccole scariche elettriche le lambirono la pelle. Mosse le dita, affascinata dalle forme e dai giochi di luce.

– Non qui. – gli disse carezzevole – Non oggi. –

Con altrettanta cautela, la mano di Thor risalì la sua coscia e si fermò sul suo fianco.

– Non oggi. – le fece eco.

Era ancora un dio, era ancora degno. Ma poteva permettersi di essere solo Thor, per un momento. E Natasha avrebbe presto appurato che nemmeno le divinità aliene sfuggono a certe logiche.

Gli abbassò l’elastico dei pantaloni e – _santo cielo_ – sarebbe stato fin troppo scontato fare paragoni con Mjölnir, ma la verità era che mentre lo afferrava la sua mano _non arrivava a chiudersi_ attorno. Thor ondulò i fianchi con malcelata impazienza e Natasha sospirò: semidio, ma pur sempre _maschio_.

Strinse la presa e mosse la mano, con l’altra gli solleticò la pancia. Thor emise un brontolio soddisfatto che somigliava molto alle fusa di un grosso gatto, strappandole un sorriso. Carico e frustrato com’era, si risolse tutto in maniera sorprendentemente veloce. Una rosa di fulmini si alzò crepitando attorno a loro e danzò nell’aria mentre Thor le pulsava in mano – ancora e ancora e _ancora_.

Thor riprese fiato: – Ti ringrazio. –

– Di nulla? – rispose divertita.

– Posso ricambiare? – le sue grandi mani ancora gentilmente appoggiate alle cosce.

Natasha saettò lo sguardo dal volto arrossato al sesso ancora duro. A quanto pare non era il dio della fertilità per modo di dire –Jane era _davvero fortunata._

Scosse la testa e lui annuì, come se si aspettasse quella risposta.

– Ma una cosa la puoi fare per me. –

Lui si alzò a sedere e la guardò. Il suo volto era tornato finalmente aperto a rilassato.

– Qualunque cosa. – le disse solennemente.

– Chiamala. –

Gli occhi di Thor baluginarono di blu. Durò il tempo di un sospiro. Abbassò lo sguardo e quando lo rialzò erano tornati come prima.

– Stai morendo dalla voglia di farlo. _Chiamala_. –

– Non saprei che cosa dirle. –

Natasha guardò fuori dalla finestra: il sole aveva ripreso a splendere su New York.

– Lo saprà lei. –

In un’altra vita, probabilmente erano amanti. In un altro universo, potevano essere folli compagni di bravate, tra sfide e amoreggiamenti, come in un romanzo di Dumas.

______________________________

~ Quattro ~

_Marzo 2014, Washington D.C._

Sopravvivere ad un attacco missilistico e darsi alla macchia per evitare di farsi ammazzare da un’organizzazione terroristica internazionale, non erano certo situazioni che mancavano alla lista di Natasha. Ma quella era stata una settimana intensa, per dirla in maniera gentile. E no, non avrebbe fatto finta di sentirsi un fiore di campo – non con sé stessa, per lo meno.

C’erano delle cose in grado di aiutarla. Cose semplici e pratiche, persino superficiali all’apparenza, che riuscivano a riportarla alla calma. A tenerla focalizzata sulla realtà, impedendole di cadere nella spirale del panico. Cose come prepararsi un tea alla russa, con i rituali annessi. Oppure smontare, pulire, rimontare e lucidare pezzo per pezzo la sua pistola preferita. O ancora, laccarsi le unghie.

Di solito non si faceva vedere dagli altri: la gente non capiva. Clint era il solo a conoscere queste sue peculiarità e rispettarle per quello che erano. E non era vergogna, no. Non era nemmeno sacrosanto pudore: quei momenti erano suoi, solo per sé stessa, ma non si faceva problemi a farsi vedere. Era la seccatura di dover rendere conto. Spiegare ai colleghi di lavoro come mai nel bel mezzo di una missione sentisse l’esigenza di mettere su il samovar o fare la manicure, era semplicemente snervante e stroncava lo spirito con cui faceva queste cose.

Lavata e rivestita, Natasha uscì dal bagno, lasciando il turno a Steve. Sam li aveva accolti in casa sua, ma si era fatto rispettosamente da parte mentre si ripulivano e si riposavano e raccoglievano le idee. Lei avrebbe avuto giusto il tempo di dedicarsi alla propria pistola senza essere disturbata, prima di dover ritornare tra i ranghi.

Non andò così, naturalmente.

La pistola di Natasha era lucida e pronta, perfetta come sempre dopo le sue attenzioni. Ma mentre lei la riponeva nella fondina, si sentiva l’acqua che continuava a scorrere. Piantò gli occhi sulla porta chiusa del bagno: non era da Steve metterci così tanto. D'accordo, di solito le loro docce erano cronometrate perché dopo dovevano correre a fare rapporto a Fury. Ma francamente non riusciva a credere che nella normalità Steven Grant Rogers, figlio della Grande Depressione e veterano della Seconda Guerra Mondiale, fosse il tipo che finiva l’acqua del boiler.

Natasha bussò piano alla porta.

– Steve? – chiamò.

Le rispose solo lo scrosciare dell’acqua. Anche la mancanza di una risposta era anomala, considerando quanto fosse acuto l’udito di un super-soldato.

– Sto entrando, okay? – annunciò aprendo la porta – Non guardo! – si portò una mano a lato degli occhi per coprire la visuale dalla doccia – Mi serve solo… _yebat kopat*!_ –

Non aveva calcolato allo specchio.

Adesso, per Natasha non era certo la prima volta che beccava un compagno di squadra nella doccia. Spesso in missione gli spazi e le tempistiche erano quelli che erano, e si doveva fare di necessità virtù, rinunciando al lusso di avere il bagno in esclusiva. Con Clint, Natasha era abituata a discutere di strategia mentre lui si radeva e lei stava sul gabinetto.

Ma quello non era Clint, quello era Steve. E non stava _solo_ facendo una doccia. Non esisteva al mondo una persona più educata e pudica di lui. Onestamente, Natasha era mortificata.

– _Bliiiiin*! Blin blin blin_ … – sibilò a mezza voce – Scusa! Vado via subito! –

– Non fa niente. – la sua voce rimbombò grave tra le coperte dalle mattonelle – Tanto stavo per uscire. –

Chiuse l’acqua e uscì dal box doccia, emergendo dai vapori in tutta la sua maestosa gloria. Il bagno era piccolo e lui era ingombrante – in ogni senso possibile. Natasha non sapeva dove guardare.

– Stai bene? –

Steve le scoccò un’occhiata significativa mentre si avvolgeva un asciugamano attorno ai fianchi.

– Domanda retorica. – si schiarì la voce – È… normale? Voglio dire, sembra _doloroso_. –

Lui sospirò sonoramente. D’accordo, non erano affari suoi.

– Scusa... –

– Lo è. – le disse afferrando un altro asciugamano per tamponarsi i capelli.

– Cosa? Normale? –

– No. Doloroso. – disse con voce dura – Se sia normale non lo so. Non esiste un gruppo di supporto per super-soldati con cui confrontarmi. –

Natasha si voltò e si appoggiò al lavandino, le braccia incrociate sul petto. Non era la prima volta che incappava in una situazione simile, ma adesso era molto diverso. _Lei_ era molto diversa. Questo particolare super-soldato era diverso.

– Qual è il trigger? – gli chiese con voce pratica.

Steve riemerse dall’asciugamano e la scrutò dubbioso.

– Stress emotivo? – suggerì – Non ci ho mai riflettuto davvero. –

Natasha alzò gli occhi al cielo. Tipico. Ficca tutti i tuoi sentimenti in una bottiglia, nascondi la bottiglia sotto un tappeto, prendi il tutto a bastonate e poi dagli fuoco, infine chiudi gli occhi e tappati le orecchie e urla molto forte.

Steve non si mosse mentre lei si avvicinava. Si limitò ad osservarla guardingo, con i capelli umidi scompigliati e l’asciugamano stretto – _stritolato_ – in pugno. Natasha si piazzò davanti a lui e lo squadrò da capo a piedi, considerando il suo respiro forzatamente calmo e il rigonfiamento sotto l’asciugamano e il generale rossore che poco aveva a che fare con la temperatura della doccia.

– Posso aiutarti? –

– Nat, ho capito cosa vuoi fare, ma… –

– Per piacere, risparmiamoci i convenevoli. – sospirò – Stai _soffrendo_. –

Steve portò le mani ai fianchi e abbassò il capo, il volto contratto in quella sua tipica espressione combattuta che metteva su quando era dilaniato da un dilemma.

– E lo so che non sono il tuo tipo, ma... –

Lui inarcò le sopracciglia e la fissò con gli occhi blu sorpresi.

– Il… mio tipo? –

– Sì, sai... – Natasha scrollò una spalla e prese giocherellare con il bordo del suo asciugamano – Bassa, capelli scuri, intensi occhi castani, lingua tagliente, rapporto conflittuale con Howard Stark... – elencò con aria casuale – Me ne mancano un paio, credo. –

– Mhm. – Steve strinse le labbra – È una descrizione piuttosto specifica. –

Lei alzò lo sguardo sul suo: – Sono brava ad osservare, mettiamola così. –

– Mettiamola così. – annuì lui, l'ombra di un sorriso che si faceva strada sul suo volto.

Le dita di Natasha si strinsero attorno all’asciugamano, la mano di Steve si chiuse attorno al suo polso.

– Nat... – mormorò, il suo pomo d’Adamo che faceva su e giù – Non voglio farti male. –

– Adesso però non fare il melodrammatico, su. –

Lui si mosse sui piedi, palesemente frustrato.

– Voglio dire... –

– Lo so cosa vuoi dire. – lo interruppe con con sussurro dolce ma fermo.

C’era già abbastanza imbarazzo in quella situazione senza doverci mettere anche il carico da novanta di una confessione di verginità.

– Verde se va bene, rosso se vuoi che mi fermi. – gli disse sbrigativa.

Gli occhi di Steve saettarono sul suo volto, infine annuì brevemente.

L’asciugamano cadde a terra e Natasha chiuse le dita attorno alla sua erezione e – _buon Dio_ – c’era poco da invidiare agli standard asgardiani. Mosse lentamente la mano, studiando la reazione di Steve. Aveva la netta impressione che non se la sarebbe cavata così facilmente.

Con un movimento aggraziato – perché valeva sempre la pena fare le cose con grazia, sì anche in queste situazioni, _soprattutto_ in queste situazioni – Natasha si inginocchiò. Tirò giù la pelle con delicatezza e diede una cauta leccata di prova.

– Oh... – sospirò Steve.

Natasha alzò gli occhi sul suo volto: – Colore? –

– V-verde. –

Natasha passò la lingua lungo tutta l'asta, dalla base alla punta. Chiuse la bocca sul glande e succhiò piano. Lo sentì tremare e posò con gentilezza una mano sulla coscia, come a quietarlo.

– Colore? – chiese nuovamente.

Steve ci mise qualche secondo a riprendere il controllo del respiro.

– Verde. Verde… mioddio, ti prego… _verde_. –

Natasha si lasciò sfuggire una risatina prima di riprendere il suo compito. Steve sapeva di sapone e pre-eiaculazione, e dai versi rochi che emetteva stava riuscendo a dargli quello di cui aveva bisogno.

La avvertì quando stava per venire, e si costrinse ad allontanarsi. Avvolse una mano sopra la sua attorno all’erezione e si inginocchiò – o sarebbe meglio dire che _crollò_. Natasha lo afferrò per la nuca con la mano libera e Steve nascose il volto nel suo collo, ansimando forte.

Per un lungo momento restarono così. Natasha lo sentiva respirare a scatti e bagnarle la spalla di lacrime. Non si mosse, per quanto scomoda fosse la posizione, finché non fu lui per primo a scostarsi. Le diede un bacio sulla tempia e posò la fronte sulla sua, tirò su col naso.

Per essere un super-soldato, tutto sommato Steve Rogers era piuttosto umano.

– Per la cronaca, non credo che esista qualcuno per cui tu non sia il tipo. –

Natasha ricacciò indietro un paio di lacrime e gli sorrise. 

In un’altra vita, probabilmente erano amanti. In un altro universo, le loro vite avevano pesato di meno sui loro cuori, e potevano permettersi di essere giovani e stupidi.

______________________________

~ Cinque ~

_Aprile 2015, Missouri_

Nel 2012, Natasha era partita per l'India con la testa colma di asettiche informazioni, cercando invano di farsi un'idea dell'uomo che stava dietro al grosso spauracchio verde. Non si era messa a sprecare energie pensando di arrivare pronta a ciò che avrebbe trovato, era abbastanza scafata da non illudersi. Ma sentiva di dover elaborare una strategia. Banner serviva, Hulk serviva: avevano mandato lei appositamente per raggiungere l'obiettivo. Non poteva permettersi di fallire.

Ma ecco che il dottor Bruce Banner si era rivelato persino più elusivo di quanto i report lasciavano intendere. Poche frasi, e Natasha aveva realizzato quanto fosse pateticamente inutile qualunque strategia di fronte ad un uomo del genere. Bruce era un libro aperto, la sua complessità alla luce del Sole, le sue debolezze e i suoi punti di forza totalmente in mostra.

Come si fa ad insinuarsi tra le pieghe di una persona che _non ha pieghe_? Per molto tempo non le fu possibile comprendere davvero cosa avesse mosso Bruce quel giorno, quando decise di venire con lei, di rimettersi in gioco. A volte i segreti si nascondono in piena luce e proprio per questo restano non visti. A volte è così e si resta abbagliati, semplicemente.

Questo la destabilizzò – e lei non amava destabilizzarsi. Lei amava portare a termine le missioni e vedere la bilancia della propria coscienza che lentamente, un granello di sabbia alla volta, andava finalmente a pendere dalla parte giusta.

Ma Bruce era diventato gradualmente qualcosa di più che un semplice granello in mezzo a tanti altri granelli.

Natasha all'inizio pensava che doveva essere stato così per Clint quando l'avevano mandato per lei. Lui doveva aver sentito quella stessa spinta: l’inderogabile necessità di tendere la mano a qualcuno che vedi sull'orlo. Ci sono persone come lei, che stanno lì per tutta la vita, finché qualcuno non le tira su. Quel qualcuno per lei era stato Clint.

Ed era facile e bello e – sì, perché no? – pure egoisticamente soddisfacente che adesso fosse il turno di Natasha di tendere quella mano. Questo sì che pesava sulla sua bilancia personale.

Ma quando Natasha lo fece, quando la sua mano incontrò quella di Bruce, scoprì che ancora una volta era lei ad essere quella sull'orlo. Solo che stavolta non era da sola. Stavolta era assieme ad un uomo che sull'orlo ci era nato e ci aveva costruito una vita intera. Un uomo che ci stava bene su quell'orlo, come ci può stare bene solo qualcuno consapevole di esserci costretto per sempre.

Non era rassegnazione, né sopravvivenza. Era resilienza e Natasha pensava di averla imparata tanto tempo prima, ma quella che le mostrò Bruce fu una sfumatura nuova, qualcosa che persino una come lei faceva fatica ad accettare.

L'ultima cosa che Natasha si sarebbe aspettata era quella di scoprirsi naïve a confronto di un uomo del genere. Ma tant'è. La vita è strana – la sua poi lasciamo perdere – ed ecco che nella sua stranezza l'aveva messa davanti al dannato cliché di innamorarsi di uomo _normale_. Un dottore di mezza età, con i capelli brizzolati, gli occhiali da lettura e pure un po' di pancetta.

Così quella sera, nella stanza degli ospiti dei Barton, davanti allo sguardo franco di Bruce, le ultime resistenze di Natasha si sfaldarono come castelli di carta. Andarono giù una ad una assieme agli strati di vestiti, facendo non più che un lieve fruscio. Natasha le calciò via del tutto assieme alle mutandine e chiuse le labbra su quelle di Bruce, spingendolo verso il letto. Crollarono sopra il copriletto patchwork e lei gli salì a cavalcioni, Bruce le scostò i capelli e le prese il volto tra le mani per baciarla meglio. Rotolarono finché lui non le fu sopra e la guardò.

La guardò e la guardò e _la guardò_ da toglierle il fiato. Lui la vedeva, la vedeva davvero.

Le sue mani e la sua bocca la vedevano, con una curiosità e un'umiltà mai provate. Natasha si lasciò accarezzare e scrutare e baciare, per una volta vulnerabile tanto quanto chi le stava davanti. Per una volta, allo stesso livello emotivo. Con gli stessi bisogni, le stesse paure, la stessa meraviglia. La stessa voglia sincera di stare con una persona, di conoscerla davvero.

Bruce le baciò il collo con un “Mmh” soddisfatto che le vibrò sulla pelle, in tutta la sua semplicità. E lei sgranò gli occhi al soffitto, una risata incredula che le sorgeva dalla gola. Non era un ripiego, uno sfogo, una terapista improvvisata. Era solo Natasha e stava facendo l’amore con uomo ed era quello che _lei voleva_.

Voleva quell’uomo nella sua meravigliosa e rassicurante imperfezione. Voleva le rughe attorno agli occhi, la ricrescita della barba, il velo di sudore che gli imperlava le tempie. Voleva tutto e voleva che Bruce la volesse allo stesso modo. Che vedesse oltre la sua patina da misteriosa Mata Hari e la volesse per ciò che era davvero.

Lentamente gli accarezzò le braccia, le spalle e poi tutta la schiena, giù, fino ai glutei. Poi le sue mani fecero il percorso inverso e terminarono tra i suoi capelli. Agganciò le gambe ai suoi fianchi e lo tirò giù. Bruce emise un verso di sorpresa e si scostò, guardandola con divertito stupore. Lei mosse la testa in avanti, facendo scontrare i loro nasi. Si sorrisero complici e si baciarono di nuovo.

Natasha si fece piccola, così piccola, sotto di lui, mentre la penetrava. Le braccia e le gambe avvolte attorno al suo corpo come in cerca di un'ancora, l'anima accartocciata contro la sua e il respiro malfermo. Bruce le sussurrò qualcosa e lei si accorse di averlo bloccato in una morsa. Si rilassò il tanto che bastava per consentirgli di muoversi.

Dentro e fuori, dentro e fuori, _dentro e fuori_. Così languido, senza fretta. Come se la stesse assaporando, come se non stesse cercando altro che lei. Com'è che si dice dei viaggi? Che conta più il percorso che non la meta?

Natasha sentì uno ad uno i muscoli rilassarsi, fino a trovarsi finalmente sulla sua stessa lunghezza d'onda.

– Ehi. – le mormorò tra un bacio e l'altro – Eccoti qua. –

Gli sorrise: – Eccomi qua. –

In questa vita, erano amanti? In questo universo, sarebbero durati più di una parentesi tra una missione e l'altra?

Per sua natura Natasha era pessimista. Meglio prevenire che curare, no? Ma quella notte – solamente per quella notte – si concesse di addormentarsi cullata dal ritmo del cuore di Bruce. Per quella notte, era lei la protagonista.

______________________________

**Author's Note:**

> * “Yebat kopat!” è l’equivalente russo di un’imprecazione come “Oh, cazzo!”.
> 
> ** “Blin” è il nome di una pietanza tradizionale russa, ma la parola viene usata come esclamazione un po’ come noi usiamo “cavolo”.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Love is all around](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25822543) by [Doralice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doralice/pseuds/Doralice)




End file.
